


Notes Home

by pippa21336



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Army, Doctor Kink, John in Afghanistan, Letters, M/M, Medical Kink, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Roleplay, Smut, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippa21336/pseuds/pippa21336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes back to Afghanistan. Sherlock (because he's old-fashioned) sends him letters and John replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baker Street

**3/2/14 – JOHN – KITCHEN TABLE**

**Staying late at the surgery tonight. There’s lasagne in the fridge.**

**12/2/14 – SHERLOCK – UNDER THE BATHROOM DOOR**

**Case. Murder. Be back by seven. – S**

**15/3/14 – SHERLOCK – COFFEE TABLE**

**DO NOT TOUCH. EXPERIMENT. (Yes, they are pig eyes.) –S**

**26/3/14 – JOHN – COFFEE TABLE**

**Going to Alex’s for the night. My phone will be OFF.**

**27/3/14 – SHERLOCK – UNDER JOHN’S BEDROOM DOOR**

**There is tea for you in the kitchen. Alex was boring anyway. –S**

**16/4/14 – SHERLOCK – INSIDE COVER OF JOHN’S FAVOURITE BOOK**

**The pages are flimsy and this isn’t even his best book anyway. Page 224 is ripped out. –S**

**19/5/14 – JOHN – KITCHEN TABLE**

**Going out with some old army mates. Apparently they’re being called back out?? Be back at 11 with any news.**

**20/6/14 – SHERLOCK – JOHN’S CHAIR**

**I went out so you can pack. I’ll be back in time to see you off…**

**20/6/14 – JOHN – SHERLOCK’S CHAIR**

**You weren’t back to say goodbye. That’s fine. Probably soving a murder or something. See you in a year, I guess.**

**20/6/14 SHERLOCK – JOHN’S JACKET POCKET**

**Stay safe. Write to me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just notes they've left to one another at Baker Street to be cute and set the scene


	2. Afghanistan pt I

**27/6/14**

 

Dear Sherlock,

 

The flight over was like hell. It was long and stuffy and everyone was at least ten years younger than me. I came off feeling as old as hell.

At least the kids in my command are nice, but I’m sure you’d hate the lot of them. There’s a chap called Danny who looks a bit like you – all cheekbones and stuff – who the boys call Legs, then this girl Anna who’s a complete computer whiz, and then Tom, Julie, Mark, Remal and a couple of others I haven’t learned the names of yet. The first few days have been slow, settling in and stuff, but we’re starting out proper tomorrow so things should get a little more exciting. There’s only so many times you can play solitaire until you’re bored stiff, you know?

I promise I’ll stay safe and stuff, as long as you do too. I actually kind of miss you already, which is weird. Don’t blow up the flat while I’m away, okay?

 

Yours,

John.

 

**31/6/14**

  
Dear John,

 

I got your letter on Monday, but I have been on a case all week so I could not reply. I shan’t bore you with the details, but it involved an ice-cream truck, an ex-convict (innocent; surprisingly – just a complete prick) and two dead cats. You would have loved it.

Oddly, I am getting a lot more work done without you here. I’ve already completed two experiments in the time it usually takes me to complete one. However, Mrs Hudson says I keep talking out loud to you so, evidently, I do subconsciously miss your presence. Either that or it is another one of Mrs Hudson’s fantasies. She still believes we are a couple.

I am going to be in Glasgow over the next month (case) so I’m unsure whether or not any of the letters you send to me will reach me for the duration. I will endeavour to get Mrs Hudson to send them up, or perhaps someone more reliable like Lestrade. If all else fails, Mycroft could stamp ‘top secret’ onto them and MI5 would probably kill one another to try and deliver them to me.

Anyway, remain safe, don’t get shot or blown up or infected with some disease. I (subconsciously) miss you.

 

Yours,

Sherlock.

P.S. I’m not sure which tea it is you like best – I think I deleted it – but the box attached is the same brand as the stuff in the cupboards. Hope you like it.

 

**15/9/14**

 

Dear Sherlock,

 

I’ve been cooped up with a bloody chest infection all week.

The doctors are saying that it might not shift for near a month and I’ll need to stay in bed to let myself get better – which I bullshit by the way. They wouldn’t even let me write to you. Apparently that’s “too strenuous.” Also bullshit.

Anyway, thanks for the tea. We all had a cup and Legs said that I “must have a great girlfriend.” So, there you are. Even when we’re hundreds of miles away from each other, people still think we’re a couple. Jesus…

Hope all is well at home.

 

Yours,

John.

P.S. Here’s a picture of us all with the names on the back, so you know who’s who without having to remember it. I’m sure no-one would be offended if you deleted their names. Except me of course.

 

**30/9/14**

 

Dear Sherlock,

 

Sorry I haven’t been writing. Some stuff’s happened. I needed time to think. I’m sure you’ve seen it on the news, I heard it was shown.

My command were out doing a routine check on this dusty old back road a few miles away, about two weeks ago. No-one was expecting it but there was an IED under the road with enough bang to send the vehicle sky high.

No-one died from the blast, thank god but Anna and the others had a few broken bones and some nasty bleeding between them. Mark, on the other hand, is pretty critical right now and they’ve had to take off the whole of Danny’s left leg up to his knee. They were right on top of the thing when it blew apparently.

 

 Jesus, that kid looks so much like you. _Spitting fucking image_.

 

I guess I’ve been using him as a stand in for you these past few weeks, which isn’t fair on the poor bugger, not at all. I’ve been leading him on like an absolute bloody prick because I can’t man up and fucking tell you. It’s pathetic. I’m pathetic! I should be the one with no leg. I should’ve been fucking me…

The truth is I’m in love with you. I’m absolutely head over heels and I have been for as long as I can remember. I’m still… Not gay. I don’t like men. I just like you. A lot. I fucking love you. Every time that I’m with you I feel like a teenager again, like my heart is too big for my chest and my cock just completely overrides my brain. The amount of times I’ve mentally undressed you at a crime scene is just shameful, to be honest.

I know you don’t _do_ love and you don’t _do_ relationships, but I just needed you to know. In case anything happens to either of us. And then when I get home we can go back to normal, I swear, we can’t just be friends if you don’t want to… You know. Please don’t kick me out. I can’t imagine living without you anymore.

I’m sorry I never told you before now. I never found the right moment.

 

All my love,

John x

 

**10/10/14**

 

Dear John,

 

After some personal evaluation, I have come to the conclusion that the future extension of our friendship to courtship is a valid, logical and mutually profiteering step in our relationship. I would be glad to discuss with you the terms of this extension at a date closer to the termination of your time in Afghanistan and look forward to negotiating the steps we may chose to take in the future.

The emotional progressions you described in your letter are understandable and relatable from my side, and I mirror your concerns at the loss of such critical information.

 

Yours,

Sherlock.

 

**18/10/14**

Sherlock,

If you ever tell me that you love me too like you’re making a business transaction again, I won’t hesitate in throttling you.

John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if any of my military terms are wrong or out. I tried to be as simple as possible so I wouldn't get technical stuff wrong. And IED is like a roadside bomb if you're confused.


End file.
